


A new roommate

by levismoon



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, eruri - Fandom, snk - Fandom
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levismoon/pseuds/levismoon
Summary: A little cat steals Erwins heart so he ends up super charmed. but what would Levi think about it?





	A new roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Some eruri fluff I wrote, trying to forget all the sadness from this season, enjoy it!

____________________________________

Oh!!?-

A white kitten crossed Erwin's path and he almost steps on it.

Mike: I told you there was something on your feet  
Erwin: hey, buddy~ -he says softly, carrying the kitten gently with both hands- Where did you come from?  
Mike: Is it alright?  
Erwin: I think so -holding it to his chest, protectively. The kitten meowed and Erwin thought it was the cutest thing he've ever seen-  
Mike, looking around: I don't see anyone or any other cats, do you think its lost?  
Erwin: its claws got stuck on my shirt!! - he says, while giggling-  
Mike: Are you even listening to me?  
Erwin: -kitten meows again- Don't you think is adorable? -he says as he takes a good look at it again, the kitten's eyes were as blue as his- it's probably not even 3 months old, poor thing..  
Mike, walking back to Erwin: Hey, that lady doesn't know anything about it either  
Erwin: Take him with you, Mike!  
Mike: okay, you're not listenin- No way!  
Erwin: c'mon~

The kitten was very close to Mike's face now thanks to Erwin. He frowned and move his head away.

Mike: I can't.. I'm allergic  
Erwin: Do you think Levi would keep me keep it?  
Mike stares at Erwin for a little second and laughs: Why do you say it like that? -but Erwin was petting the kitten and talking to it in a playful tone, Mike sighed: Do whatever you want, it's getting late and I'm hungry, Erwi-  
Erwin: Have a good night, Mike! -he said nicely, walking away and holding the kitten under his jacket-  
Mike, offended just stood there as Erwin dissapeared around the corner: .. Levi is gonna kick him out of the room and I'd have love to see that

 

_____________________________________

 

Erwin walks into the room and catches a quick glance of Levi, who was sitting in the chair with a book on his legs and two cups of tea on the table

Erwin: Sorry it took me too long -he says as he closes the door behind him with one hand while hiding the kitten behind him with the other- I have a little surp- oh..

Levi's eyes were closed and Erwin could tell he was asleep, wearing his fancy gray shirt, and the big black jacket was almost falling off from his shoulders. Erwin kneeled down in front of Levi, putting the kitten on top of the book on his knees and holding it with both hands gently.

Erwin: Levi.. -he whispered and Levi murmured something under his breath but Erwin couldn't understand, and he didn't open his eyes either-  
Erwin: Sorry friend, looks like we're gonna have to wait a little while -he says softly to the kitten and put him down on the floor-

the kitty meowed again but Levi didn't hear it. Erwin took his jacket off and place it on the other chair, put the book that was on Levi's legs away and carried him with both arms carefully. Levi's head rested on Erwin's chest almost automatically. Erwin smiled to himself and pressed his lips on Levi's head, giving him a long kiss while walking towards the bed. 

The kitten followed Erwin's step, looking for his attention and meowing, that made him stand in place and look down. He started giggling as he felt how the kitten started to climb his boot, his knee, holding firmly to his thigh

Erwin: Ouch.. shh.. - he murmured, triying not to be loud but it was impossible-  
Erwin buried his face on Levi's shoulder but he couldn't contain his laugh anymore. Levi woke up, confused  
Levi: what the hell.. -pushes him a little bit and their faces meet-  
Erwin: Sorry about that  
Levi: About what, what are you doing?  
Erwin: putting you into bed, of course -he had a weird look on his face, the kitten was still clinging to his pants and its claws felt like needles but Erwin didn't want Levi to find out about it yet-  
Levi: I'm not talking about that, what's with you? -putting his hand on Erwin's forehead- Are you sick?  
Erwin: No  
Levi: Drunk?  
Erwin: Nope  
Levi: why are you so rigid?, do you need to take a shit or something?  
Erwin: -chuckles- Levi  
Levi: Cut it out, Erwin. Put me down!-

meow~

Levi: ...?

The kitten climbed all the way up Erwin's back, popping up his tiny head behind Erwin's shoulder. Erwin eye sided it while Levi frowns..

Levi: Erwin.. Why is there a cat on your shoulder?  
Erwin with a squinty smile: Surprise!

Before Levi could say anything, the kitty jumped on him and Levi immediately put his hand around it so it wouldn't fall. Erwin sat on the bed with Levi on his lap, sideways.

Erwin: I found it this afternoon on my way back, it was all alone... -he says softly, petting the kitten's head with one finger-  
Levi: Was it?

Erwin warmly smiles at Levi, surprised with his reply. while Levi's eyes were focused on the little creature

Levi: he looks clean, I like his fur.. -the kitten curled up between Levi's hand-  
Erwin: hm.. it seems to like you more than me -whines-  
Levi: is it a she or a he?  
Erwin: I don't really know -trying to take a look but Levi stop him-  
Levi: stop, it's sleeping!  
Erwin chuckles.  
Erwin: I guess I don't need to ask - gently rubbing Levi's back with his hand and squeezing his thigh with the other one-  
Levi: Ask what? -looks at Erwin-  
Erwin: If we could keep the kitten  
Levi: Are you sure it doesn't belong to anybody?.. It looks pretty clean and fat  
Erwin: Hmm... I know, but if nobody claims it- -Levi interrupted him-  
Levi:This room is pretty big for both of us anyways...  
Erwin: wow..  
Levi: What? -pouty-  
Erwin stares at Levi fondly: I just can't believe how cute you are.. -gently brushing away Levi's hair from his forehead-  
Levi: you looked very happy with it.. that's all.. -looking down at the kitten again hiding his flustered face-  
Erwin smiling pleasantly and Levi yawns  
Erwin: Oh.. Sorry again, I woke you up  
Levi: Yeah, the tea went cold.. and I was having a nice dream  
Erwin: -drawing Levi closer and whispering to his ear- Was I involved?  
Levi: You would know.. -he says softly and turned his head to meet Erwin's. Both are now pressing their foreheads together- 

Levi: I waited for you..  
Erwin: How can I repay you?..

Levi slowly pressed his lips againts Erwin's and inhaled deeply. Erwin's sweet perfume of lavender caused him to moan softly. Erwin licked Levi's upper lip, demanding entrance, while his hand rubs Levi's nape the entire time. Levi clumsily forgot about the kitten, as he reached Erwin's bolo desperately craving more of him. The little meow sound distracted them, both parted lips away to stare down at it.

the kitten feel down between both their thighs and Erwin let out a cute "aww"

Levi: Hey.. I'm sorry -carrying it again- I think we should call it "Babble"  
Erwin, laughing: Why!?  
Levi: It whines a lot..  
Erwin: It's cute, though. I like it  
Levi: Babble it is, then


End file.
